


平成群像同人－Drive／Wizard／OOO／Decade／Faiz：如果世界扭曲

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider 555, Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Drive, Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: ［注意：整篇欢脱脑洞，尽情吐槽，轻喷］





	平成群像同人－Drive／Wizard／OOO／Decade／Faiz：如果世界扭曲

**Author's Note:**

> ［注意：整篇欢脱脑洞，尽情吐槽，轻喷］

有一天世界发生了扭曲，当人们醒来时已经在不知不觉中失去了某些食物。

Ankh没有了棒冰，晴人不见了甜甜圈，进之介失去了牛奶糖，而海东发现满大街都是海参！

…

作为刑警工作拼命一天的进之介发现他最爱的牛奶糖没有了，但是不管大街小巷还是国内外海外网购都没有。

更糟糕的是，在他郁闷困惑之际被加班拉去解决奇怪案件，竟然满大街都是一辆车子那么大的海参！一辆车子那么大啊！还是一群啊！

“我已经放弃思考了…”这是进之介第一个想到的话，他瘫回车座上，想着牛奶糖。

不过，后来被雾子揪了出来。工作还是工作，更何况腰带先生还有嘴炮能力，所以进之介变身为Drive后看似有点没精神的捕捉海参。

但是怎么不见少呢？这让他的脑细胞更加崩溃。

…

“唔啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！到底怎么回事啊！！？？不要靠近我！！！”这个惨叫来自海东。

当他看到满大街的海参的时候，他以为自己做了噩梦。可当他看到路人也纷纷逃离时，他意识到不对劲。运货车翻车了吗？不对，这一只海参就有一个车子那么大！

扩大的海参显然也扩大了海东内心的恶心感和恐惧感。而因为海参让道路狭窄，使海东不小心碰到一只，黏糊柔软的感觉让他几乎脑神经全部断裂。

失去以往的冷静，无视往日帅气的外表。海东如此大叫着在充满海参的大道上狂奔，却丝毫不见海参减少，反而越来越多。

最后他当机一般的变身成Diend对着海参们一片扫射。

…

“还是往常那个，”晴人走去熟人店长那里如此说道。

“往常的什么？”

“哎？甜甜圈啊。”

“你在说什么？甜甜圈是什么？我们不是一直都是买马卡龙的吗？”店长一脸责备和奇怪。

“哎？？”晴人吓一跳，但是一看，柜台里的确是马卡龙，招牌也是马卡龙。怎么回事？而且眼前的两个人竟然不知道甜甜圈是什么！？

“对了对了，这是新出的产品，海参马卡龙，快尝尝。”

“海参能做马卡龙吗？！”听着就让晴人胃部抽搐。重点错...

恰好攻介来了，竟然也不知道甜甜圈是什么，反而把海参马卡龙涂满了蛋黄酱一口吃掉！晴人要疯了！

“再去进点食材吧，”这样说着，店长走去公园林子里。跟过去一探究竟的晴人却看到铺天盖地的巨型海参堆在那里蠕动，差点吐出来。

“这是什么啊………？？！！”话说明明刚才来这里路上还好好的，到底突然发生了什么骤变？

…

Ankh起个大早，第一件事就是去冰柜里那棒冰。可是冰柜那一层是空的！

“喂！映司！是把棒冰放在哪里了？！难道你还在顾及这幅人类的身体么？”二话不说，暴躁的Ankh把还在熟睡的映司一把揪了起来。

“我当然还会顾及。但是我没有收起来，要不然我昨天干嘛买回来。”映司揉着沉甸甸的脑袋，回答得即认真又委屈。

但是硬是被背了黑锅的映司被Ankh强行拉了出去，钱包甚是堪忧。

可是不但一个冰棒摊位都没看到，大街上反而对出来奇怪的巨型海参。但这些大玩意似乎没有攻击性，而且根本不入Ankh的眼睛。

映司一边问“喂，Ankh，我们应该先解决海参的问题吧？”一边被无视自己的Ankh强行拉去各种商店。

店主因为海参“袭击”逃走，可是映司他们根本连一个棒冰包装纸都没看到。

这让Ankh极其火大，“你们这些玩意，把棒冰都吃掉了吗？”Ankh转头去踢打海参消气，但是映司可是觉得现在大危机呢。

…

“喂，真理！你难道缺乏体温吗？这个汤能烫死个人？！”巧充满愤慨的抱怨声一大早就在饭桌上传开。

“巧，最近每天做饭的可是我！不光不说辛苦你还抱怨那么多！”真理反驳回去。

面对着又开始日常斗嘴的两个人，启太郎好言相劝但是完全没辙，所以他这么多年学会了一点，那就是如果事情没有发展那么糟糕，他会先吃完饭先去给客人洗衣服。

今日因为一个很大的订单，所以到现在还没赶工完。后面就需要巧送货去了，只是现在他早饭还没吃。

巧：“你不会好好做饭吗？”

真理：“我明明就是好好做饭了啊！”

巧：“那么你多少做点凉着吃的啊！”

真理：“啊？亁巧同志，你是不是脑子出问题了！世界上怎么会有凉着吃的东西？！”

巧：“你今天发烧了吗？冷面不就是凉着吃的吗？”

真理：“冷面？那是什么东西啊？”

启太郎：“那是什么东西？”

巧：”....“

巧本来以为真理在和自己斗嘴，但是连启太郎也这样简直让他无法接受。巧举出来很多可以凉着吃东西的例子，就连蛋糕和零食都提到了，但是启太郎他们完全不知道那是什么。他们只知道热食的存在。

于是巧突然感觉到洗衣店的不对劲，他打开冰箱，发现除了生的食材，就是调味料。而冰柜里的食材全部都是速冻食品，明明之前买的冰淇淋和冷饮全部不翼而飞！

这个世界发生了错乱，而他们的世界成为了只存在热食的世界！

“开什么玩笑！”巧坐在饭桌上，对着热汤吹了又吹

真理和启太郎：“巧，你在做什么….”

巧没好气的说：“把它吹凉。”

真理和启太郎歪头：“吹….凉？”然后他们表示这个世界上怎么可能有吹得凉的食物，食物本来就应该是热的！

这实在是太荒唐了！太荒唐了！巧感觉自己血液都倒流了，而直到启太郎弄完了第一波衣服，真理吃完自己的饭洗碗了碗，巧的汤丝毫没有凉....这个世界果然有问题！巧感觉世界危机，大概自己会饿死，他会成为世界上第一个饿死的猫舌头。

但是巧饿的不行了，他很小心的抿了一口汤，“烫死了！！！！”他可怜的小舌头被烫的脱了一层皮。

赶紧跑去接水，结果竟然都是热水（最低是温水），“好烫！！！”他舌头脱了两层皮...

看着打开冰箱伸着舌头，用唯一的冷气安抚自己的巧，真理觉得巧一定是被烫傻了。真理不去在乎，打开了电视，新闻第一条竟然是城市突然出现了巨大海参，而且蔓延了整个世界。

“这是新的国际玩笑吗？”真理还在想为何外面骚动那么大，原来是出了这档子事。

“好可怕，人们都开始避难了，但是似乎别的城市也都是呢。”启太郎也探出头对着电视感慨，巧也暂时回过头。

真理打开了店门，没想到横在前面的就是一个大海参！额…她默默关上了门....

“喂，我们也该去避难了。”真理如此说着回过头，却看到启太郎更加拼命的烫衣服。“为什么这种时候你还在烫衣服！”

启太郎一本正经，“因为看到大家都那么不幸的面容，所以我一定要洗干净衣服带去大大的幸福！”

真理“…………”她回过头：“巧？”

巧依旧蹲在冰箱前伸着舌头。

真理：“…..男人真是没救了….”

…

实在是受不了了的海东已经不知道跑了多久，即使身为盗贼擅长逃走，可在精神压迫下他也会很累，于是解除了变身。

最后没办法，他直接逃去了别的世界。

“为什么这里也有海参啊？”他看到眼前的景象脸部扭曲的已经不能再扭曲。难道全世界都充满了海参吗？海参星人攻击吗？

“你谁？”一个声音略显无力的插进来。

回头，原来是好似第一天戒烟戒毒的进之介，而海东恰好挡在了他的车前面。

看着突然冒出来的人，进之介竟然一时脑细胞转不过来，没上前逮捕也没上前询问。当然那辆显眼的红色车子也没在海东眼里被认作警车。

不过起码进之介还是尽职尽责的刑警，他第一反应是带着眼前这位人士去往避难的地方，而介于车子里不会有海参所以海东果断钻进了车子里。

没想到极速绕过海参的车子，突然遇到一条横在马路正中央的大海参。

“进之介！来不及了！”腰带先生的声音紧张的在车里响起。

眼看巨大的海参黑漆漆的身躯逐渐占据了整个视野，这个距离刹车不管用。

海东浑身一个激灵，次元壁被开启。

“等等，这是什么啊？！？！腰带先生！”突然车和海参之间横空出现一个混沌颜色的墙壁，吓得进之介一口气要上不来。虽然叫着腰带先生，可是腰带先生哪里顾得了分析。

本来刹不住的车子，更加猛烈的侧闪。来不及拐弯，轱辘一打滑，车屁股甩过来，整辆车伴随着进之介的叫声便横着笔直撞向那堵壁。

可是没有撞上去的感觉，也没有玻璃破碎或者车身变形挤压。随着咕噜摩擦地面刺耳的声音，车体原地转着圈，一晃进之介眼前却出现了一片光。

是新的街道！进之介晃得昏天黑地一瞬间他还没反应过来咋回事，就看到一道红色人影出现在出前面。

“躲开！！！！！”进之介的叫声从始至终都没停下过……

…

晴人变成Wizard开始扫荡海参，虽然不知道海参什么来历，可是看在海参没有攻击性情况下晴人莫名有点心软，所以他只是把那些生物堆放在了一起。

而攻介呢？早就不知道带着蛋黄酱去哪了...

虽然自己不吸毒，甜甜圈也不是毒品，可是晴人却觉得自己因为没吃到今天份的甜甜圈而出现了幻影。因为眼前的“曾经”甜甜圈店店员正在欢天喜地的“收获”海参作为食材，而他们的思维似乎认定这个世界没有甜甜圈存在而是充满了海参。

他们脑子一定进水了，这是晴人的想法。但是他竟然又担心是自己脑子进水了…

纠结的他继续捕获海参们，腾出来道路。就在他看着空出来的街道觉得心情舒畅了一点时，一道神奇的墙壁横空出世。

晴人确定自己没用魔法耍什么花样，本想走进研究一下的时候，之间一个车屁股从墙壁内甩了出来。下一秒，整个车身打着圈从墙内冲出，对着晴人就撞了过来。

晴人侧身躲开的时候还感觉车内的人影大喊着“躲开”。

今天本来就奇怪，再多一件奇怪的事情也不为过。于是晴人用魔法变大了手按住了车身让其停了下来。

姑且有安全带的存在，进之介和海东胃都快转出来了，待车被停下来后两个人半天才回过神。

很好，这里竟然没有海参，海东恢复理智。

“你是…假面骑士？”海东下了车看着眼前的红色风衣和假面。

“假面骑士Wizard，”晴人解除了变身。

借此契机，他们三个人也把话说开了。恰好都是假面骑士这一点不知道是巧合还是命运的捉弄，好在另一点就是，他们知道次元世界发生了扭曲错乱，导致这个可笑的现象发生。当然海东耶不得不接受这个世界有海参的说法，只是晴人清理走了。

“我的牛奶糖不见了，明明每天都吃。”进之介解释道。

“我的砂糖甜甜圈不见了，明明每天都吃。”晴人解释道。

宛如戒毒的人一样的进之介和晴人如同同病相怜的老友般瞬间相互理解。

可是面对两个吃货，海东正在被全世界逼迫厌食中…

…

Ankh已经放弃了棒冰，因为他抓了几个路人都发现他们的理解力里面已经没有了这种食物的存在。

“世界扭曲了吗？”Ankh第一个理解到，看着总算恢复理智的Ankh，映司安心了许多。

这时候两个人前面出现了混沌的次元壁。

“这回又是什么？”

从里面走出来的人正是士，因为他的世界也充满了海参，所以士第一个想到的就是海东。只是他到处都找不到海东，反而看到满大街都被海参占领了，难道早上下了海参雨？

这种巨大的海参不光肌肤那种粘滑感看的一清二楚，而且蠕动时的味道也充满了空气，让士差点吐出来。

他推断那是世界又出了问题的缘故，自然决定聚集骑士们来重组世界，按照这个方案他觉得去一些没有海参的世界也是好的....大概？

不过因为直到“逃离”自己世界的那一刻都看到的是海参，所以当他出现在OOO的世界里是整个脸都是厌恶的扭曲状态，而对面恰好站着的是一脸嫌弃状态的Ankh。映司默默在心里觉得这两个人臭脸的部分还是相当像的。

总之因为Decade的“恶名昭彰”在假面骑士界太过有名，加上之前和超级战队撕逼的时候也有过一面之缘，因此映司反应出来眼前的人是谁。

这样的话也就好说话了，只是士不幸的发现这个世界也都是海参！

到处都是海参！每个次元都是海参！每个世界都是海参！

还是很大的海参！很大很大！

士感觉到一阵反胃的危机感，当务之急就是让眼前的海参消失！不对，是让世界恢复。

“虽然很麻烦，不过棒冰可以恢复，我就姑且帮忙了，”Ankh想当然的拉上了映司。

映司想着，假面骑士可是自己啊，去搭把手的也必须是自己啊，但是第一个决定的却是Ankh。不过面对目前的情况，映司内心是思考没有一点犹豫和防抗的。

“那么就决定了，赶紧去找其他的骑士吧，”士一刻都不想呆在这里，尤其是看到最近的一只海参因为蠕动和干渴而往他们这边滚了几下。

三个人刚要转身开启次元壁，另一个次元壁就在他们面前打开。

士可不记这是自己弄的，但是他也知道谁还能干出这种事。

但是该看到的人没出现，反而冲出来一辆红色的汽车。

三个人连忙闪开，映司宽松的衣服差一点就被车镜子挂住拖走了。还真是危险，而那辆红色的车也在穿过三人后来了一个急刹车。

…

海东在暂时没有海参的街道上冷静的提出来重组世界修复BUG的意见，而他也知道如何做，当然他也会想到曾经某个人也会这样做。

总而言之先去聚集骑士吧，而海东心里也确信同一时间里，大概那个士也正在那么做。

同意出一份力的进之介和晴人也做好了心理准备，而为了保险起见当然还是要驾驶进之介的爱车。

晴人做了副驾驶座，而海东坐在后座上尽力不去看从车窗前不断出来的海参。

当他们再次穿越次元壁时，眼前却出来了三个人。

“士！”海东感觉如此巧合。

“OOO！”晴人认出来曾经一起战斗过的映司他们。

“让开！！”………进之介表示为啥每次穿越都那么危险，如果撞死人他的警察生涯就差不多要结束了。

定过神，三人从车里下来，这几位在终于汇合在一起。

“这次看来不是你来捣的乱呢，”士苦笑着。

在士面前，可以保持理智的海东也回以一个讽刺的笑容，看来这次必须并肩作战。

“你是上次和比奈一起的…”映司也认出来海东，看来除了Decade的名声，海东也逐渐在各个世界被记住了。

话不多说，开始行动。介于进之介的车子塞不下那么多人，所以映司和Ankh决定跟随士步行穿越次元壁。几个人先决定去Faiz的世界，毕竟士也去找过，好说话。

但是他们捡到的却是快要饿死在路边的巧。

因为巧一怒之下决定去修复世界而出门，无视了那些没有攻击力的海参开着机动天马行驶出去，早就把洗衣店的工作忘记了....虽然现在也没有什么居民会在乎衣服了。

可是很饿的巧第一件事是去商店里找食物，但是世界造就扭曲的和以前大相径庭。不光零食不见了，冰柜里也都是那些速冻食品根本没法凉着吃，超市全都变成了生肉和生菜的天下。

巧饿的差点从爱车上翻下来，最后他坐在路边强打着精神思考下一步应该从哪解决。

面对这样的巧，其他几位骑士深深的表示怜悯。

“虽然好麻烦，饿的要死。不过只要是能修正这个世界怎么都好，我会助你们一臂之力的，”巧扶起来机动天马如此说道。

…

就这样，他们先带着巧去了下个世界吃了一点凉东西。

毕竟面对其他的那些为单一的一种食物而毒瘾的人，还有两个为一种生物苦恼而不会挑事的人，巧的危机要大上很多。

随后他们召集了各方骑士，修正了世界BUG，清理了海参拿回了自己世界的正轨，愉快的回去了自己世界。

…

“啊啊…还是这个味道好啊，”躺在草地上，进之介往嘴里塞了一块牛奶糖。牛奶糖的香甜蔓延开来，望着天空，他觉得自己人体内每个细胞都活了过来。

今日经历了那奇怪的事情，可当自己回来后，一切都好似没发生。该存在的牛奶糖还是存在，人们也知道得一清二楚，宛如梦境一样。

“管他呢，放弃思考，”进之介感觉累了，他偶尔也想开开小差。

“原来你在这里，小泊！上午案发现场你突然就不见了，打电话也占线，到底怎么回事！”雾子突然出现，让进之介一个激灵坐了起来。但是他想象展现的原因可能是自己穿越了次元所以没有信号吧？

想到这里，他觉得还挺有趣的，于是笑而不语的剥开了另一块糖的纸。

“不要开小差，现在又有事件了！我会监督你，这次好好工作！”雾子揪住进之介的耳朵把他从草地上拉开。

“痛痛痛痛！！”进之介挣扎着被拉走，包装纸上的糖块很可怜的落在了绿色的草上。

…

透过甜甜圈的洞，晴人心满意足的欣赏着恢复了正常的世界。

他咬了一口，砂糖甜甜圈果然就是他成为保守派的绝佳原因！甜甜圈店也恢复了往日，即使店长推荐了新品（所幸不是海参口味）也被晴人拒绝了，最后被强行挤上了蛋黄酱吃进了攻介的肚子。

惨叫声传来，不过这次是Phantom。这不影响现在的晴人，他把才咬了一口的甜甜圈放回口袋里，开始作战。

何时晴人能吃完一个甜甜圈？也许是世界扭曲之时吧？

…

Ankh回到多国料理店后便开始掠夺冰箱里的棒冰。因为昨日映司买的棒冰又因为世界的恢复而出现了！

一手一个，左一口右一口。

“等一下，Ankh！虽然我知道这是好事，但是你不能一次吃那么多啊！”映司慌忙来掠夺。可是Ankh完全不听话，两个人往日的争吵照常进行。

至于比奈酱，她觉得Ankh还是和往日一样的爱吃棒冰，完全不知道发生了什么。

…

“这才是冷面！”回到自己的世界后，巧第一件事就是驾车买了一份冷面带回家，摆在了真理等人面前。

真理和启太郎无语了：“冷面怎么了…巧？”

巧才不在乎呢，他坐了下来大口进食。这才是他要的温度，这才是他该有的世界，他真切觉得这个有冷食存在的世界是美好的！

“巧他没事吧？”启太郎小声问身边的真理，真理也只能一头雾水的耸了耸肩。

…

看着一干二净的大街，海东恢复了以往的笑容和帅气，这个状态是他想要的。而士也松口气，表情回到以往的高傲自大。

两个人不再在多说什么，海东临走前回看了士，做了他习惯的那个动作。士感觉有点怀念，便也就这样看着海东离去。

突然想到什么，士看着天空咕哝道：“这次是因为鸣泷吗….？”但是好不容易回来，他也懒得想那么多，便带着心爱的相机转身往光照相馆走去。

…

在某处的鸣泷打了一个喷嚏：“可恶的Decade！！一定在说我的坏话！”


End file.
